Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине
Де Агостини |дата издания=*28 октября 1980 The Comics Journal #59 (The Comic Reader #184 lists October 21, 1980, but has no listings at all for October 28) *26 июня 2018 года Звёздные Войны. R2-D2 + Комиксы | DeAgostini |страниц=17 |каноничность= |эпоха= |время действия=3 ПБЯ |серия=Звёздные войны (Marvel, 1977) |выпуск=43 |предыдущий выпуск=«Звёздные войны, выпуск 42: Империя наносит ответный удар: Стать джедаем» |следующий выпуск=«Звёздные войны, выпуск 44: Империя наносит ответный удар: Дуэль с Тёмным Лордом» }} «Звёздные войны, выпуск 43: Империя наносит ответный удар: Предательство на Беспине» ( ) — сорок третий выпуск комикса «Звёздные войны» издательства Marvel Comics, пятый выпуск комиксовой адаптации фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар». Сюжет комикса охватывает события от приземления «Тысячелетнего сокола» в Облачном городе до заморозки Хана Соло в карбоните и появления в Облачном городе Люка Скайуокера. В США вышел 28 октября 1980 года, в России — 26 июня 2018 года в составе сборника «Официальная коллекция комиксов №5 — Классика. Часть 5». Сюжет На планете Беспин «Тысячелетний сокол» ожидает не самый тёплый приём. Однако встретивший Хана Соло и его спутников Лэндо Калриссиан всё же соглашается дать им приют в своём городе на время ремонта корабля. Однако во время прогулки по Облачному городу они теряют любопытного дроида C-3PO, которого Чубакка вскоре находит разломанным на куски. Люк Скайуокер, переживший на планете Дагоба подготовленное Йодой испытание в пещере Тёмной стороны, во время медитации чувствует, что его друзья на Беспине попали в беду и решает прервать обучение и вылететь им на помощь. И действительно: вместо обещанного Лэндо Калриссианом обеда Хан и Лея сталкиваются с тёмным лордом Дартом Вейдером и выследившим их охотником за головами Бобой Феттом. Позднее Лэндо, придя в камеру пленников, пытается оправдаться за своё предательство, но получает по лицу от подвергнутого ранее пыткам Хана Соло. И не успевает ещё Люк приземлиться в Облачном городе, как имперцы замораживают Соло в карбоните. За кулисами thumb|left|240px|На улицах Облачного города Во время первого появления на улицах города Хан Соло и его спутники встречаются с двумя зелёными рептилоидами, крайне похожими на тисс'шаров. Однако прямые подтверждения этому отождествлению отсутствуют. Вместе с тем, ни на одном из рисунков не видны угноты, составлявшие значительную часть населения Облачного города. В выпуск включена серия из пяти плакатов, посвящённых событиям фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар» (и соответствующей адаптации), авторами которых являются Терри Остин, Майкл Голден, Джон Бирн, Мэри Северин и Фрэнк Миллер. Галерея плакатов Pinup1_SW43.jpg|Дополнительный раздел плакатов Pinup2_SW43.jpg|Война в ледяных окопах Хота Pinup3_SW43.jpg|Противостояние в Облачном городе Pinup4_SW43.jpg|Портрет мастера-джедая Pinup5_SW43.jpg|Дуэль начинается! Появления *Лэндо Калриссиан *Чубакка *Боба Фетт *Трева Хорм *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Лобот *Лея Органа *Палпатин *R2-D2 *Люк Скайуокер *Хан Соло *Джабба Десилиджик Тиуре *Дарт Вейдер *Йода |creatures= *Флеа |droids= *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид серии 3PO |events= *Битва при Явине |locations= *Беспин **Облачный город ***Камера карбонитной заморозки ***Сторожевая башня Облачного города ***Платформа 327 *Дагоба **Пещера Тёмной стороны **Хижина Йоды *Татуин |organizations= *Администратор *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Капитан **Принцесса *Беспинская крылатая стража *Охотник за головами *Первый помощник *Галактическая Империя **Галактический Император **Гарнизон **Штурмовик **Верховный главнокомандующий *Гильдия горняков *Орден лордов ситхов **Тёмный лорд **Лорд ситхов |species= *Зелёные рептилоиды *Люди **Кореллианцы **Киборг *Хатты *Лутриллианцы *Вуки **Рвук *Раса Йоды |vehicles= thumb|240px *«Звезда Смерти I» *Одногондольный облачный автомобиль *Двухгондольный облачный автомобиль типа «Буря IV» *Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» *Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 **«Тысячелетний сокол» |technology= *Броня **Доспехи Дарта Вейдера **Мандалорская броня **Броня штурмовика *Бластер **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет DH-17 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 ***Бластерный пистолет модели 57 **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 ***Карабин EE-3 *Borg Construct Aj^6 *Энергетический арбалет *Камера карбонитной заморозки третьего класса *Гипердвигатель *Реактивный ранец *Световой меч **Второй световой меч Энакина Скайуокера *Дальномер *Сканирующая решётка |miscellanea= *Звёздная птица Альянса *Обувь *Карбонит **Карбонитная заморозка *«У меня плохое предчувствие» *Миля *Горное дело *Сабакк *Шириивук *Медитация *Сон *Сила **Тёмная сторона Силы **Отклонение Силы **Призрак Силы **Видение Силы **Телекинез *Тибанна *Пытка *Дерево }} В сборниках *''Marvel Special Edition 2: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Super Special 16: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The Marvel Comics Illustrated Version of The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 2'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' (TPB) *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - The Special Edition'' (TPB) *''Classic Star Wars Box Set'' *''Star Wars: The Special Edition Box Set'' *''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars Omnibus: A Long Time Ago.... Volume 2'' *''Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 1'' *''Звёздные войны. Официальная коллекция комиксов №5 — Классика. Часть 5'' Примечания и сноски I043 Категория:Комиксы 1980 года Категория:Комиксы издательства «Де Агостини»